


let's a go

by beegreen



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegreen/pseuds/beegreen
Summary: Tyler’s determined to be the best goddamn bro and liney which means finding the perfect costume for the team Halloween party.





	let's a go

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I could not contain my excitement over Jamie and Tyler matching costumes being a thing again. I did not know that the party was actually at Klingberg's house when I started writing, so let's pretend it was at Jamie's. 
> 
> Thank you x 100000000 to Helen for the beta, the handholding and also sort of the idea, ha. You're the greatest.

Tyler’s hovering. He knows it. The team knows it. Hell, Jamie probably knows it too. But it’s been a long time since Jamie’s been single and this time he doesn’t have Jordie or Daddy to lean on, so Tyler’s gonna be the best bro he can be. Especially now that he has the A on his chest. He can’t let team chemistry get all fucked up cause the captain is lonely and after a shit loss, everyone on the team could really use a pick-me-up.

Clearly, Klinger has the same idea. “Hey, do you want me and Fanny to plan the Halloween thing this year… since uhm you know?” he says vaguely motioning towards Jamie’s empty stall.

Tyler thinks about it but just because he and Jamie both happen to be wagless at the moment doesn't mean they can’t plan one kickass party. And the added distraction of planning and costume shopping sounds really good. “I think we got it, thanks for the offer though, man.”

Klinger gives him an easy smile. “Okay, well if you change your mind, let me know.”

Tyler gives him an arm tap of gratitude before they head for the rink.

\---

Tyler’s a little late off the ice, helping out Shoresy with his face-offs, but thankfully Jamie’s still there fixing up his awful tape job. “Benny,” Tyler says brightly. “We’ve got to figure out the team’s Halloween party this year. You wanna hold it at your place or mine?”

“Let’s do mine, less clothes to pick up, less dog hair to clean,” Jamie says archly. “And I’ve still got a ton of Bud Light from the last time. We don’t all throw a party every other day like you do.”

“Okay, old man,” Tyler rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. “Sorry that some of us enjoy a little beer pong and loud music to relax.”

Jamie responds by beaning Tyler with a piece of rolled-up tape.

“Hey,” Tyler protests, flinging his glove at Jamie. Jamie dodges it, grabbing the whole roll of tape and hurling it back at Tyler. Tyler ducks and takes of his other glove.

His arm is at the ready to throw it when Spezza’s voice interrupts them: “Alright children, maybe that’s enough for today.”

Tyler and Jamie grin sheepishly, both dropping the gloves they had been planning to throw, before breaking into giggles. Spezza doesn’t pay them any more attention, just slings his bag over his shoulder and walks out of the room.

“If we’re doing your place and you’ve got the alcohol covered, I can figure out the costumes. Don’t want to leave everything up to you,” Tyler says.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s only fair. Plus I’ve got the perfect costume idea already.”

“Oh yeah, let’s hear it then,” Jamie says skeptically.

“Nope. Not yet, you’ve got to see it, not just hear about it,“ Tyler grins.

Jamie looks at him warily. “Or you don’t actually have any ideas yet and you’re full of shit, Segs.”

“Am not. I just don’t want to sell it short. It’ll look way better than it sounds,” Tyler assures him, crossing his arms across his chest for good measure, even though he actually has no fucking idea. He’s not going to tell Jamie that though, he doesn’t want to put everything on Jamie. That wouldn’t make him a very good bro. Tyler stands up a little straighter, full of confidence. “I swear, Chubbs. I got this.”

Jamie relents. “Okay but I have one rule. Shirts are not optional. I need my chest covered.”

“But that’s your best feature,” Tyler smirks.

“I’m serious, Segs. I’ll go with no costume, if there’s no shirt. We’re not all obsessed with walking around half-naked.”

“Hey, when you got it, flaunt it.” Tyler says, blowing him a kiss. Jamie glares back. “Okay, you’re no fun. But no to topless. I got it, I got it. Promise,” Tyler adds. Though no one can blame him for playfully patting Jamie’s chest as they say their goodbyes.

\---

Tyler’s been scrolling through costumes online for the last hour and he still hasn’t settled on one. He’s getting bored and Gerry keeps nosing at his leg, clearly hoping for a walk, so Tyler throws in the towel and gives in.

He’s always been resourceful, so he hits up the best person he knows for Halloween costume ideas.

_hey daddy I need a costume idea for Halloween!_

He’s just managed to get all three dogs on their leashes when his phone buzzes with a reply.

_Just for you or couples?_

Tyler’s typed out me and Jamie, when it hits him that Rads probably needs a costume too. He quickly texts Rads to make sure. Gotta look out for his lineys.

 _Me and Jamie and Rads_ , he adds and hits send. He heads outside figuring it’ll take a while for Jason to get back to him, but no sooner than he’s out on the sidewalk in front of his house does his phone buzz.

_Mario Kart. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Peach if ur daring. Jamie’s Luigi, obviously._

Tyler doesn’t hate the idea. His phone buzzes again.

_Get little mini cars, like for kids. It’ll be awesome._

Okay, now Tyler’s sold. It’ll be fun and he can only imagine how hilarious it’ll be to chase Rads and Jamie in tiny toddler cars and buzz around the house.

_Thanks, daddy, you’re the best. Miss you!_

_You know I am. And don’t you forget it. (chick with hand emoji) see you in Feb :(_

As soon as Marshall starts slowing down to a crawl, Tyler knows it’s time to head back home. He hops on Amazon to order the cars and costumes, when his phone buzzes. It’s Jason again.

_Oh and get some balloons for authenticity. Tyler huffs out a laugh and adds them to his Amazon cart._

\---

Tyler heads over to Jamie’s an hour early to help set up and get the costumes sorted. Shoving three cars and a dozen balloons into his Range Rover had been harder than expected, but he’s sure the payoff will be worth it and it’ll make for a sick Instagram.

He texts Jamie when he’s a few minutes away asking him to meet outside to help bring in the ‘stuff’, to which Jamie replies with a string of question marks. But he’s sitting on his front porch anyway when Tyler pulls into the driveway.

“These cars were a bitch to fit in here,” Tyler says while popping open the trunk. “It’ll be much easier with both of us to get them out.”

“Cars?” Jamie asks quizzically, before peeking into the trunk. “Umm, what is this costume?”

“You’re gonna love it, I swear. Daddy helped me think of it,” Tyler grins, while pulling out the plastic red Mustang from the car. Jamie’s still looking at him suspiciously, but helps to pull out the white Benz and black truck anyway. Tyler really has to work on getting Jamie to trust his ideas more, but that’s a battle for another day.

Jamie carries the cars into the house, while Tyler brings in the balloons and the bag with the actual costumes in it. “Are you gonna be that kid from the flying house movie?” Jamie asks as Tyler walks in through the door.

“The what movie?” Tyler asks, releasing the balloons and dropping the bag to close the door. And boy is he grateful that the girl in the party store insisted he get weights for the balloons, otherwise they’d probably be floating somewhere over Dallas at the moment.

“You know the flying house movie, with the old man, and the boy,” Jamie repeats. Tyler continues to look at Jamie incredulously. “Eh, let me show you.” Jamie pulls out his phone to google kid from the flying house movie. “See this... Up,” he says pushing the screen towards Tyler’s face.

“No clue. Sorry buddy. Anyway, our costumes are a classic,” Tyler smirks. He proceeds to pull out the blue overalls and iconic red and green hats. Jamie looks over his shoulder appraisingly.

“Sooooo,” Tyler says once he’s laid out the costumes on the couch. “Fucking amazing or what?”

“Mario and Luigi?” Jamie asks running his fingers over the M on the hat carefully. Tyler hums affirmatively. “I guess I didn’t realize we were doing a matching thing,” Jamie says slowly, turning towards Tyler.

“What do you mean? We always do a matching thing. Remember Three Blind Mice or the awesome Ninja Turtles year, man that was the best.”

“Hmm, yeah. I know. I mean I guess... it’s just been a while,” Jamie says quietly. And nope, no way, Tyler’s here to be the best goddamn bro and liney a dude can ask for and Jamie will not be sad. Not if he can help it.

“Jameson, we’re going to wear the shit out of these Mario and Luigi costumes and roll up in our mini cars like the ballers we are,” he says throwing an arm loosely around Jamie’s shoulders.

Tyler feels James stiffen at first, but a moment later he relaxes, softening into Tyler’s embrace. “You know what, Segs, as painful as it is for me to admit it, you’re right,” he says and nudges him.

“Hey, that’s a low blow. But I’ll ignore it cause we’ve got beer to bring out and costumes to put on,” Tyler says reaching for the red shirt.

Jamie slaps at his hand. “I want to be Mario.”

Tyler looks back at Jamie scornfully, “I really wanna be a good bro right now, but I am clearly Mario.”

“Bullshit, I look way better in red,” Jamie insists, crossing his arms across his chest, which causes Tyler’s gaze to drop to Jamie’s arms, and they have gotten bigger over the summer.

“You may look better in red but you’re also taller and Luigi is taller than Mario,” Tyler says matter-of-factly. “Even Stars PR think I’m Mario, dude, remember my contract tweet.”

Jamie huffs in annoyance, but reaches for the green Luigi costume anyway.

Tyler does a little victory dance in his head. “I’ll let you have first crack at which car you want, instead.”

“What are they for anyway?”

“For authenticity, duh. We’re gonna ride in on them and tie the balloons to the back. Our very own life size Mario Kart,” Tyler explains.

Jamie laughs. “Daddy is a beauty.” He walks over to the cars, crouching down to the white one to test it out, then the black, then the red. “What are you going to do with the extra car?” he asks.

“Huh,” Tyler asks as he peels off the shirt he was wearing, leaving him bare chested.

Jamie hesitates and Tyler thinks maybe he’d caught Jamie checking him out, but he’s not sure. “The third car, why’d you get it?” Jamie asks again.

“Oh, it’s for Rads,” Tyler says as he plops onto the couch and pulls off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers in the middle of Jamie’s living room, not for the first time. Back when they used to hook up, before Jamie settled down and before Tyler knew what the hell he wanted, it was a very common occurance.

Jamie raises an eyebrow. “He didn’t have a costume, so I asked him if he wanted to be our third. I got him a Yoshi one. It has a shell looking backpack thing and a Yoshi helmet, it’s gonna be hilarious,” Tyler explains.

Jamie’s face drops just a little.

“What?” Tyler asks.

“I love Yoshi, he’s my favorite,” Jamie grumbles. “But it’s cool, Rads can be him.”

“You sure?” Tyler confirms. Jamie nods his head, moving back to the red car again. “I just thought we’re the OGs so we’d be Mario and Luigi. Not to mention the Yoshi costume is fucking ridiculous. We’ll look way hotter in the overalls.”

“I really can’t take your opinion on what looks good seriously when you’re sprawled across my couch in neon green dog print boxers.”

Tyler shrugs. “It was a gift from my children for being a great dog dad,” he says blankly. Jamie meets his gaze. They stare at each other for a moment, neither one blinking, until Tyler finally cracks into a fit of giggles. Jamie follows him a moment later.

Once they’ve both calmed down, they put on their costumes. Tyler was definitely right about Jamie’s arms because the fabric strains against his biceps. Tyler hums appreciatively, but doesn’t get to do much else as the doorbell rings.

“Hide the cars, hide the cars,” Tyler calls out as Jamie heads towards the door.

“What, why?” Jamie asks, but follows Tyler towards the cars anyway.

“We gotta keep them a surprise till our grand entrance. And we have to wait for Rads, he’s gonna come in with Val and his wife,” Tyler says wheeling the cars towards the small room to the side of Jamie’s foyer and closing the door behind them.

Once the cars are hidden, Tyler let’s Jamie get the door. Thankfully it’s Rads, Val and his wife, which is even better for Tyler’s masterplan. He convinces Val to man the door and welcome everyone, forcing Jamie, Rads, now dressed as Yoshi and himself to stay hidden. “Val said he’ll text us when everyone’s here.”

“Cool,” says Rads, before going back to messing around on his phone, seemingly unbothered at being forced to hide with Tyler and Jamie.

“I can’t believe I’m not greeting people in my own house,” Jamie groans.

“It’ll so be worth our entrance. I promise,” Tyler reassures him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. No sooner do the words leave his mouth than his phone buzzes. Thank goodness their team is a punctual bunch.

“It’s showtime, boys,” Tyler cheers, climbing onto his little white car with Jamie and Rads following suit. Tyler pushes the door open and he and Jamie drive out into the hall to the cheers and laughter of their teammates.

\---

“You’ve got the best ideas, Seggy. That entrance was awesome,” Jamie says as he leans his face towards Tyler. The party has wrapped up and all of their teammates and their significant others have left. Jamie and Tyler are both a little buzzed, especially after all the rounds of Beerio Kart that Jamie had insisted on playing.

“Thanks, Benny. That’s high praise coming from you.”

“No really, you’re the best goddamn bro a guy could ask for,” Jamie says as he pats Tyler’s cheek with his gloved hand.

Tyler can’t help the dopey smile that spreads across his face. “Thanks, liney,” Tyler says, catching Jamie’s gaze. They stand there like that, frozen, looking into each other’s eyes, matching smiles across their faces. Jamie slowly leans in, placing the softest of kisses to Tyler’s lips. Tyler’s eyes flutter closed, unsure if this is actually happening. It’s been years since this has happened between them but it still feels real.

Jamie leans in again, planting a firmer kiss. This time Tyler kisses back, deepening the embrace. He lifts his hand to tangle in Jamie’s hair but he can’t. “Stupid gloves,” he growls, pulling back. “These costumes aren’t as awesome as I thought.”

Jamie laughs. “Then let’s get them off. I’ll race you to the bedroom,” he says before pushing Tyler back lightly and rushing towards the stairs.

Tyler chases after him, scrambling to pull off the dumb overalls as he sprints up the steps, a path of white gloves and hats trailing behind him.


End file.
